Temari and a Book
by jjcard
Summary: Why had she started to read that book? Temari was now stuck with Naruto and a dirty book. Naruto/Temari.Very much lemons in the later chapters. Moves to the village and becomes Naruto/girls. I'll take any comments or suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters or the show

EDIT: If have uploaded an edited version of all the early chapters, so if you were already caught up, just jump to the latest chapter. If you are new, then disregard that and enjoy!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She was dying of thirst as she sat slumped against a shaded rock, her clothes in tatters. Next to her, her oldest friend laid unconscious and dying. Shortly before passing out, he had confessed that he loved her and that he would do anything to help her live. She needed something to drink now or they were both going to die out her.

Suddenly the words echoed through her head "I would do anything to help you get out of the desert" and she knew what she had to do. She slowly crawled over to her him, and pulled out a kunai. She froze at the arc of her swing _could she really do this, could she really go through with it? Yes,_ her thirst said,_ it is the only way_. Oddly she found another part of her wanting to do it. Not for survival, but for fun. It made her shiver to her core.

She gulped and slashed with the kunai and heard the tear of clothes ripping apart. Then she saw it, the only thing that to save her, if it worked. She started slowly to rub it, and was happy, and disgusted, that it started to harden. She started working it with her hand, but it seemed it would never come, so she started using her mouth. She felt it harden even more when she put it into her mouth. Finally after using her tongue, it came, and she swallowed it like it was the greatest drink in the world. She had to do is several more times, each more skillful that the last, and finally her thirst was quenched. But she realized she wanted more, wanted to feel it for herself. So she started removing what was left of her clothes.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Temari slammed the book shut with a grimace. She threw Itcha Itcha Paradise 4: Desert Love onto the sandy floor. She had been reading that stupid book out of boredom, but that was just too far. Naruto looked up in confusion.

"Do you not like the present Kakashi got you?" He said, forgetting that Kakashi was a pervert.

"No it's fine Naruto; there was just a bug on it." She lied.

His face settled with understanding, and he returned to making their tent. She was glad he didn't know much about her or he wouldn't have bought that. It hadn't made this trip any better though; her tent had been destroyed in a battle while trying to transport a scroll the village of water. At least they had gotten it there, and where now taking there time getting back to the Leaf Village.

She was also starting to have trouble falling asleep for some reason. Even though she felt comfortable at night, almost energetic, like there was something she really needed to do. Maybe Naruto was rubbing off on her. When she did sleep, she woke up sweating, her heart pounding, and some of her clothes ripped, sometimes revealingly. Luckily Naruto usually woke up at crack of noon.

"Tents ready." Naruto said, sweat glistening off him. He wasn't used to the heat of the desert. He walked into the tent and she heard him taking off his clothes.

She walked towards the tent, starting to take of her shirt; the day was a little hotter then most days.

"Naruto! At least leave your boxers on!" she yelled, averting her gaze from his bare butt.

"It's hot though!" he groaned, but she heard him slipping them on.

She laid down and waited even longer before she fell asleep that night.

She woke up feeling tired, but good, better then she had in days. As the real world starting trickling in she felt that something was touching her back, Naruto had sleep cuddled before, but this was somehow different. His hands were on her breasts for one, but there was more, a part of her brain told her that should be enough. She turned around, still in his arms, and found that he was naked again. Embarrassed, she slowly wiggled out of his grip, trying not to look at his morning wood, her hand briefly touching it. Because she had already rubbed against it was hard, and she shivered at its feel. She shot out of his grip, and started putting on new clothes, her old ones not being ripped for once. She tried not to think about the part of her that wanted to go back and cuddle with him.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

EDIT: Ok, that's the first chapter. I assure you it gets better, but forewarned, also more lemony.


	2. Chapter 2-3

Disclaimer; I still do not own Naruto.

EDIT: since chapter 2 was so short, I just merged it with chapter 3. I kept the numbering to avoid confusion.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The rest of the day went fine, except for the occasional thought about that morning, which she quickly stamped out. They made pretty good headway, even with Naruto's complaining, before making camp.

When she was making dinner over the fire, Naruto walked up behind her. She could feel his presence before then, but only when he was close did that same part of her mind that wanted to cuddle kick in again. It started imagining what Naruto could be behind her for. She thought she must be too close to the fire because her body felt on fire. Her eyes started to glaze over, and it took a while for her to realize that Naruto had said something.

"You forgot the book Kakashi gave you" Naruto said and handed the book to her.

She didn't speak because she knew her voice would be husky if she did.

"Don't worry Temari, I didn't read any of it, it's not mine." Naruto said, taking the silence differently.

She still couldn't speak so she just nodded, and tried to concentrate on cooking. Then she felt Naruto move closer to her and his face popped up inches in front of hers.

"Are you sick or something?" he asked, carefully examining her. It almost seemed to her that he lingered on her pants. Then she noticed he was. Part of her shivered. Not one part of her thought he was a pervert. He moved forward and started to extend an arm towards her pants. She shuddered again, waiting for him. Everything seemed to slow down; she saw his hand close, one finger still pointed out.

"What happened?" he said in an embarrassed tone.

She finally looked down at herself and realized that her pants where wet.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She ran. She ran as fast as she could to the oasis a couple of miles back. There was nowhere else she could think to run.

She stopped, panting, and leaned on a tree. _Stupid_ she thought when she calmed down enough to think_ I could have easily just said I spilled something on my pants if I hadn't freaked out._ She could barely believe that she had made herself wet. Damn her imagination and that stupid book for giving it ideas. She stopped, noticing she had the book in her hand. She had grabbed it somehow. She threw it down; never wanting to see it again.

She walked over to the small lake in the center of the oasis. There was no way she was going to stay in her dirty clothes. She took off her pants and looked down at herself, realizing she was still aroused. She looked away; it gave her too many ideas. She felt awkward standing there, naked from the waist down. _I might as well take a bath_ _then_, she thought and took of the rest of her clothes to bring them into the water.

After washing them and hanging them up to dry on a branch, she swam a little, trying to clear her mind of thoughts of Naruto and of what she had done. She tried to close her eyes and just float, but she kept hearing stupid animals rustling around.

Finally she heard a branch snap, deciding she was going to kill whatever was moving around so much. Then she heard a gasp from behind her. She snapped around and saw Naruto staring at her body, her _naked_ body. She submerged underwater and hoped that she hadn't floated high enough for him to see anything else.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to see if you where ok." He said, shielding his eyes. But as he moved back, she noticed that his pants where tight. She could make the best of the situation.

"Want to join me?" she asked with a coy smile.

Naruto looked at her with a dumb expression on his face, forgetting that he should be looking away from her naked body.

"You would have to leave your boxers on" she said, crossing her arms jokingly. It also hid her breasts. After a few more moments of him staring dumbly at her she thought _well, I have to do something._

"Well if you're not coming in, then I'm getting out" and she starting slowly walking towards him. He immediately changed his mind, stripped down to his boxers, and jumped in with a cannonball. This was a very stupid idea as the water was very shallow, and he came up shouting.

"OW! My ass!" he yelped.

"Let me help you." Temari said and eased up behind him. Before he could react to her words, she grabbed his ass.

"Seems perrrfectly fine to me" she said with a purr. He jumped away and she saw his eyes dart down on himself.

"Maybe I should go," he said blushing, "…the food might burn. You keep relaxing if you want. I hope you feel better" He turned and bolted towards the camp.

She blushed; she hadn't meant to go that far. Just a little bit of teasing, enough to make him forget about her pants and seeing her naked. She still could say she was joking, but it was still too far. What if he had stayed in the pond? What would he have done? Part of her wished he had. Shaking that thought from her head, she put on her clothes. She had to tell him she was joking before he got any ideas. She grabbed his forgotten clothes and rushed back to the camp, knowing that he would get there long before she did, he was way faster then anyone she knew.

She arrived at camp, only a little out of breadth, and noticed that the food was in tins. _That was nice of him_ she thought. Maybe he was already over it. _He must be in the tent sleeping already, _she realized, seeing how late it really was. She tried to silently enter the tent as to not wake him.

"Temari!" he yelled not knowing she was there. She saw him laying there naked rubbing his long hard manhood. Liquid shot out of him and spraying the sheets. He collapsed on bed, but all she could do was stand there, frozen, only able to make little noises. He opened his eyes and their eyes locked.


	3. Chapter 4

Yes I bet you all forgot about this story by now, I know I hadn't. I just wrote myself into a corner (which I do sometimes.) without writing a lemon. Yes **there is no described lemon here**, put there is some kinkiness.

Ps: I don't own Naruto and enjoy!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o 0

"You're worse than that book!" Temari screamed at him, pulling her fan from the side of the tent to hit him, the rage overwhelming the part of her that liked what he did. Naruto wisely saw she couldn't be reasoned with and a used a substitution jutsu to get away.

After taking a wild swing at where he had been, her rage calmed with his absence, the energy leaving her. There, lying in his place was that damn book. With grunt of recognition, she picked it up and flipped through the book until she got to the end. a note fell out, revealing an illustration of the final 'scene'. She got angry again looking at the picture of the woman getting pleasured at the funeral of her best friend, but then saw that the note was from Jiraiya, the perverted author, and it was for Naruto.

_Dear Naruto,_

_ Here is the advanced copy of my latest book I promised you. You earned it after you took that beating from Tsunade for me. I'm sure you can walk normally by now. I hope you actually read it, a grown man like you should now this stuff._

_The Great Toad Sage,_

_Jiraiya_

Temari couldn't believe it; this had been a gift from Naruto? When she thought about it, it made far more sense than Kakashi getting it for her. But why get her _this perverted thing?_ Especially going through a beating from Tsunade to get it?

Then the last sentence of the letter sunk in. Naruto had no idea what this book was about! He just knew it was a really popular book series, and thought that was enough. He had taking a beating for her! The one part of her brain really liked that and for once she didn't shut it out. Naruto cared for her.

She ran outside, looking for Naruto. It was just dunes all around. Duh! The Oasis, it was the only other place for miles. She ran there as fast as she could, book and note still clutched in her hand. She still couldn't believe it, Naruto _really_ cared for her.

Once she passed through the trees she found him in the lake, naked. _Of course he is naked_ she thought, _you were about to kill him a minute ago, clothes weren't a top priority for him. _The thought stung, and she decided to show Naruto how much she cared about him. She silently took off her clothes, and used the book to cover her already aroused slit.

"Hey Naruto!" she called.

He spun around scared, and then gaped at her nakedness for the second time that day.

"Let me show you what this book is about."

She then dropped the book, exposing herself to him, then gracefully walking into the water and wrapping herself around him, their naked bodies pressing against each other and kissed him.

"Chapter 25 is my favorite" she told him with a seductive smile.

And as he looked confused she inwardly sighed. She guessed she just had to show him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

Yes, the end (of the arc)! Probably not the best one, but I am finally finished with it. The real reason I did this is because I made a New Year Resolution to finish it, and I wanted to get it done early. Hurray for actually doing at least one of my resolutions. So tell me what you think about the story or any mistakes I made, I miss things sometimes.

-jjcard

EDIT: for lemons, go read the next chapters.


	4. Chapter 5

You people wanted this, the last chapter is really how I was going to end it, but hey, I got ideas on how to continue.

Warning: very much lemon, and everything else.

I do not own Naruto

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o 0

Temari pressed her body against Naruto's, feeling his already hard member against her belly. He moaned and started kissing her neck and down to her breasts. He started to suck on one of her nipples, flicking his thumb over her other one. He grew bolder and let a hand slip underneath the water trailing down until it found her mound. He rubbed it until she gasped and opened her legs, inviting him inside. He slipped a finger inside of her while his other hand and tongue were still focusing on her breasts. He knew it was driving her wild. She arched her back and did all she could to hold onto him.

"Fuck Naruto! How did you learn to do this" she gasped.

He momentarily stopped sucking on her nipple and grinned up at her.

"I read it in a book." He stated before started to suck on her breast again. He knew she couldn't be able to stand much more; the day had really wound her up. He slipped another finger in her pussy, finger fucking her underwater with all his might. She crushed her chest against his face and let out a yell of pleasure that made him hornier than anything she had done before. She collapsed onto him, panting. He decided to get onto dry land for more action.

He Teleported both of them back to the tent. He started to kiss her again, but she pushed him away and he landed on his mat.

"I'm thirsty" Temari said and kneeled down and grabbed his cock in her hand. She started to stroke it until it got to full size. She tentatively stuck her tongue out and licked the end of his head. Naruto thought it was the best feeling in the world. Seeing this, she did it again and started to lick further down, until she got to the base. She then kissed it all the way back to his head. Temari then gave Naruto the best French kiss he's ever had, kissing his prick, and flicking her tongue over him. She placed his head in her mouth, her warmth and wetness making his head roll back and his eyes close. She started to engulf more of him into her mouth, while using her tongue to play with his head. Naruto couldn't stop himself and thrust into her mouth. Temari gagged a little and pulled off of him. She mock pouted and said

"If you can't play nice with my mouth, how do you think I'm going to let you inside me?"

"Sorry, you're just so good. You still need to drink, continue."

She put his dick back into her mouth and started to bob her head, while still using her tongue. She started to pump him with one hand and slipped the other down to pleasure herself. She did this for several minutes, with Naruto in bliss. Temari then stopped suddenly and slowly started engulf him in her mouth, going farther then she had before. _She's going to deep throat me!_ Naruto thought with excitement. He felt his head get to her throat and she stoped a moment. She then closed her eyes and pushed. He was in her throat! It was much tighter in her throat, and it felt great. She started to bob up and down while he is still in her throat. It wasn't long before he started to feel a pressure in his balls. Temari seemed to sense this and pulled him back into her mouth and pumped him with her mouth and hand faster and faster until he could stand it no longer. He thrust himself into her throat and released his first load. She looked a little panicked, but swallowed quickly. She took the rest and started to clean off his dick with her mouth, swallowing all the cum she found.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o 0

When she was done cleaning every speck of cum off of him, she crawled up and whispered in his ear.

"That was very refreshing; I needed that drink, what about you?"

He stuck a finger into her now very wet pussy and answered.

"I'm a little thirsty now, can I have a sip?"

She shuddered in response and he rolled them both over. With him on top, he crawled down her body, making a trail of kisses down her stomach. She then opened her legs and pulled them up obediently. He settled his head between her legs and looked up to her face that showed between her beautiful breasts, still glistening from the water. The pure lust on her face made him go crazy. But instead of going right in and eating her out, he was going to make her beg for it.

He started to kiss the inside of her thigh, inching closer to her steaming pink vagina. He kissed all around it, even the pubic hair. He licked the folds but never penetrated until she finally yelled out

"Fuck me with your mouth already!"

This was all he needed. He stuck his tongue inside of her and explored every inch of it, staying away from her clit. The sweet smell of her juices was intoxicating. When he finally grazed her nub with his tongue she yelled out and thrust his head deeper inside of her. He started to roll his tongue around her clit, lightly grazing it once in a while. When he though she finally had enough, he attacked it with everything he knew. She arched her back and moaned his name. He knew she was close so he stuck a finger inside of her and pumped as fast as he could, while bombarding her clit with waves of pleasure. She then screamed again, clamped her thighs around his head and came, hard. Her already wet pussy flooded with cum and he licked all the sweet nectar up while she recovered.

When Temari seemed to be ready, Naruto crawled back up her body and planted a kiss on her sweaty forehead.

"Ready for the real thing?" he asked hesitantly. He didn't know if she was a virgin or not, he knew it could hurt the first time.

"Pound it into me" She said, excitement and need oozing from her voice "I want to feel a man inside me."

He was a little apprehensive, but he knew they both wanted in badly. He also wanted to be inside her, to be inside of a woman.

He positioned his cock next to her steaming sex. He pushed his head through her folds, grunting from her tightness. He slowly started to push himself into her. She closed her eyes, but out of pain or pleasure, he didn't know. He got the rest of him inside of her with no problems, except for her extreme tightness. He stayed fully in her for a moment, letting them both to get used to it. He then slowly pulled out of her and pushed back in, setting a slow rhythm. The smells coming from Temari and the look in her eyes made him want to fuck her as fast as he could, but he knew she wasn't ready for that yet.

He started to pick up the pace, her slow moans urging him on. He changed his pace every now and then, to catch her off guard. The sharp intake she took the first time he did that showed that she liked it. He put his mouth on one of her nipples and she ran her hands through his hair. He started to switch breasts every time he changed speeds, and she would moan in acceptance. She started to pant and gripped his head in her fist. He started to quicken his thrusts, pumping her harder, knowing she was close. She writhed and moan "shit, shit, shit" and finally squashed his face to her breasts for the second time that day, wrapped her legs around him to push him as far in her as she could, and yelled his name "Naaarrruuutttooo!" The feeling of her muscles contracting around his cock felt great, and he started thrusting away again, sending her to even higher levels in her orgasm. He pounded away until she finally collapsed on his bed with a tired "fuck".

"I'm not done with you yet" he said and flipped her over.

He had brought her to orgasm, now he could focus on his own. She got to her knees on shaky legs. He grabbed her perfect ass in both hands and slammed into her. She yelped with surprise, but asked him to do it again. He complied and started to fuck her from behind as hard and fast as he could. He grabbed her tits in his hands and started gyrating her breasts to his thrusts. This got the effect he wanted out of her, and she started to yell and moan after every thrust. He lost track of time only concentrated on the moans, groans, and the slap of flesh hitting flesh. Before he knew it he started to feel the familiar sense in his balls that told him he was getting close.

"I'm going to cum soon" he panted out while still fucking away.

"Cum inside me" she answered "I wanted to feel your juices in me."

He obliged and pumped into her more times and buried himself as far into her as he could, pushing up against her back wall. He released his pent up pressure and felt his cum shot out of him into her womb. He let the waves of pleasure wash over him as he came inside of her.

When he was done, he pulled out of her with a wet plop, their mixed juices covering his cock and dripping from her pussy. She collapsed on the bed and he cuddled up behind her. He kissed her neck

"You are beautiful" he said.

"And you know how to pleasure a woman"

"Lots of studying, but this is my first time in practice"

"You can practice as much as you want now." She said with a giggle.

"In the morning" he said, sleepiness already overtaking him.

The next morning, he woke up to Temari sucking off his morning wood. While he watched her head bob up and down on his dick Naruto thought _today is going to be a good day_.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well there you go, if you guys like it, drop me a review. I love to hear from people on what I did well and what I need to improve.

-jjcard


	5. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o 0

The next morning, he woke up to Temari sucking off his morning wood. While he watched her head bob up and down on his dick Naruto thought _today is going to be a good day_.

Temari's eyes connected with his.

"Hello sleepy head." She said, stopping for a moment.

"You couldn't wait until I was awake?"

"I was waking up one head at a time." She said and stroked his cock.

Her cool caress made him stiffen even more.

"I see which head you care about most." He said.

Her answer was to engulf him in her mouth again, humming as she did so. He watched her naked body as she bobbed up and down on his cock. He noticed again that she was fingering herself. This turned him on even more and he started to slowly thrust into her mouth. She looked up and smiled around his shaft before continuing. He noticed she was fingering herself faster as he started to thrust faster and faster.

She suddenly stopped and he was worried that she had gagged on him. She started to shake and he noticed her fingers were glistening. Holy shit she just came while blowing me! He felt her moan around his cock and back up from him.

"You really are into the kinky stuff aren't you?" he asked.

"Ya" she said breathlessly with a grin "I've been thinking about it all night."

"Thinking about what?" he said hesitantly.

She reached beside her and picked up her book. He was going to ask her what she had learned when she told him to stand up. She then wiggled forward on her knees and stopped in front of his semi-hard member which started to harden when she got near it. She grasped it in her hand and started to work it until it was iron again. She game him another perverted smile and then grabbed her breasts and sandwiched him in-between them. She started to move them up and down his shaft. Her pace was slow, but the feelings were great.

Eventually Temari started gyrate her breasts independently, which had the effect she wanted and she heard guttural moan from Naruto. She then started to focus on his cock, trying everything she could think of. Looking at it being thrust between her breasts she couldn't help but put it in her mouth when it got close enough. She looked up as she did this and saw Naruto close his eyes in pleasure. She continued to do this until she felt him start to tighten up. She quickened her thrusts until he started to blow. She let it shot all over her chin and chest; feeling aroused and dirty as she did so. She picked some up with her finger and sucked it off, more for the effect then the taste. It turns out she loves to tease.

After she was finished cleaning up she lookout out to see the sun pretty high in the sky.  
"We better start to get going, they're going to be expecting us back soon."

Naruto lookout out to the sun to and sighed.

"I guess you're right, we'll have to postpone this till later."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As they approached the gates of Konoha Naruto was both happy and sad. He was happy that he was back home and that the mission was over. He was ready to sleep in a real bed. He was sad that he wouldn't be sleeping next to Temari. They both gave their mission reported to Tsunade and were dismissed.

Naruto knew that Temari was also here on a diplomatic mission and would be staying in Konoha for more than a month. She was probably going to be staying in one of the diplomatic suites. They were very well guarded and he doubted even he could sneak in and out of them undetected. If they were seen together it would cause a mild uproar that he knew neither of them wanted. That ruled out spending the night at her place.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Temari nudged him as they left.

"You Ok? You look a little troubled."

"I was just trying to think how we are going to see each other."

Realization crossed her face but was quickly replaced with a smirk.

"Don't worry we'll find a way. You gave me a taste, nothing going to keep me away from more."

Naruto grinned at the possibilities. They walked for a while longer but all too soon it was getting dark and Temari had to go to her suite. They said their goodbyes and Naruto went to find his favorite ramen place to mull things over.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that night Temari was still trying to find a way to sneak out of the diplomatic section without being seen. She had scouted the place out and it looked to be impossible without being seen. _Dang the leaf village and their security._

In frustration she got up and decided to go to a bar. She had never really drunken alcohol before but decided that this was as good as a time as any.

She walked down the street until she found a respectable looking place. She sat at the counter and ordered a beer. The cool taste was much better then she remembered it tasting. All too quickly the beer was gone and she ordered another. She didn't know how many she had but eventually she saw someone sit next to her. She looked over and after a little concentration she realized it was Sakura.

"Having a good time are we?" Sakura asked as she ordered herself a beer.

"Just wanted to try some beer." she said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"It seems like you've tried a couple of beers" Sakura said pointing at the small army of empty beer bottles she had assembled.

"I've needed them" she said with a grumble and chucked the last of another one down.

"What happened?" Sakura asked with genuine concern.

"I met a guy...he was great, but I'm pretty sure we're not going to be able to see each other."

"He must be worth it to get you to do this." Sakura said. Temari could see that Sakura really wanted to ask who it was, but was being respectful. She inwardly sighed _I guess It wouldn't hurt. _

"It was Naruto"

When she saw the utter surprise on Sakura's face she explained the whole story starting from the book and going through the note and the sex. When she said that they had done it, Sakura wanted details. It took another drink to coax it out of her. When she heard all that Naruto had done Sakura gasped,

"He's really that good?"

When she nodded, Sakura took a big swig from her beer.

"To think that I could have had that" and she took another drink. Temari laughed loudly at this.

"You may get your chance; it doesn't seem likely that we can stay together" Temari admitted.

She then explained about how big it would be if the sister of the Kazekage and the almost certain successor to the Hokage got together.

"Wow, your right. Let me buy the next round."Sakura said.

Sakura ordering another for each of them and they settled in for one drink after another. Eventually Temari realized that they were both getting very tipsy and suggested that Sakura crash at her place since it was close. Sakura agreed with a drunken nod and they both made their stumbled way back to her suite. As she seemed to be the one most able to walk, Sakura was hanging on to her as they both joked about Naruto versus other guys in bed. Sakura seemed to have slept with a surprising number of guys.

"None of them were as great as you said Naruto was" Sakura said loudly as they reached the suite's door. They both stumbled into her bedroom and flopped down on the bed.

Suddenly Sakura brought her head up.

"Maybe I can still taste him on you." and with that she crawled on top of Temari and bent down to kiss her. They kissed briefly and she pulled back.

"Nothing on the lips." Sakura pouted.

"We did french a lot" Temari suggested with a drunken grin.

Sakura thought it was a great suggestion and bent down to kiss her again, this time running her tongue over Temari's lips, begging entrance. Once in she explored Temari's mouth fully until eventually pulling away.

"Everything just tastes like beer."

"He did kiss me all over." Temari added with a giggle.

"I guess I'll have to try everywhere until I find some of him left." Sakura conceded and proceeded to untie Temari's kimono and try to take it off. After she had no success Temari stood up and disrobed herself. Sakura saw that she looked a little embarrassed just in her underwear.

"Want me to take mine off to?" Sakura asked. When Temari nodded she stood up and disrobed herself. Temari just kept staring at her almost naked body so she gently pushed her back onto the bed. She started with the neck, slowly kissing her way down to Temari's breasts. Once she realized that Naruto probably had sucked her breasts, she detached her bra and threw it to the corner.

She started with one nipple then the other. The gentle moans from Temari told her that she was aroused by what Sakura was doing. She then started to flick her tongue over the nipples and pinch them, causing Temari to writhe under her. She eventually moved away from the breasts, kissing down her taunt stomach until she got to the legs. She then started kissing her thigh, slowly being drawn closer to her slit.

"I'll be able to taste kiss cock as well" Sakura squealed in happiness.

She then yanked off Temari's panties and dived her tongue into Temari's already lubricated pussy. She searched all around with her tongue, paying special attention to her clit. When she did this Temari practically squeezed her head flat while she gasped in pleasure. Eventually she picked her head up.

"It tastes great!" she exclaimed.

"Can I taste yours?" Temari asked in embarrassment. In answer, Sakura pulled of her own panties and turned around, settling into a sixty-nine position. As she lowered her head back to her pussy, she felt Temari stick her tongue into hers. The feeling was foreign; she had never let anyone lick her sex before. It was also very good, Temari was very good at what she did, and she could feel her tongue explore every inch of her. It wasn't long before she was licked to an orgasm. It rippled through her body, burning her up. She rolled off of Temari in exhaustion.

"Where did you learn that?" she asked, gasping.

"Naruto"  
"damn, I have to get me some of that" Sakura said while she felt sleep overtake her.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

Temari woke up pink hair in her face. She was surprised for a moment until she started to vaguely remember Sakura coming into the house and then._...Oh my god! We slept together. _Just then Sakura woke up and they locked eyes. Sakura grinned up at her.

"Good morning" She said and lifted her head, trying to kiss Temari. Temari backed up her head in surprise. Sakura looked at her quizzically.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We...we" Temari stammered.

"Ya, it was fun." Sakura murmured.

"But I'm..." she stammered again.

"What, strait? You can be bisexual. I just found out I am to."  
"And you're OK with that?"

"Sure," Sukura shrugged "it felt good, didn't it?"

Temari's blush was the only answer she needed. She leaned in and they kissed again. This time it was different, instead of being heated and drunk, it was slow and Passionate. It seemed to last hours before they surfaced for air. After a moment to catch her breath Sakura said

"It's time for me to return last night's favor."

She started to kiss her way down to Temari's pussy, and tried to use the technique that had been used on her. From the moans and writhing, she was sure she was doing well. It wasn't long before her head was pushed deeper into her pussy as orgasm overtook her.

Afterward, they both lay cuddling for a while, just enjoying the other one being there. Temari suddenly raised her head in alarm.

"What time is it?" she asked with worry and sprang up to check her clock.

"Shit!" she said "I have a delegate meeting in half an hour, I have to get ready." he proceeded to lay out an outfit.  
"I'm going to take a shower, we can meet up later."  
"But now _I'm_ horny" Sakura complained as Temari was about to get in the shower.

"I would like to have a fun shower, but I'm trying to get the smell of sex off me, not add to it."

Sakura grinned weakly and conceded.  
"Fine, I will just finish myself, maybe to thoughts of Naruto even."

Sakura realized that that was probably too mean, but luckily the shower was already on and it seemed that Temari hadn't heard her. She then started to finger herself, and when nothing else came to mind, started to think of Naruto.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After a restless night, Naruto decided to visit Temari; _visiting as friends was alright, right? _He got to her door before he could chicken out. He heard the shower running, so he decided to let himself in and wait for her. He was going to wait in the living room but he thought he heard someone say his name over the din of the shower. In curiosity walked to her bedroom.

The sight that greeted him was Sakura spread out on Temari's bed, naked, fingering herself, her eyes closed. He could see cum glistening on her fingers, and her breath was quickening. She started to finger herself quicker, rubbing her nub harder until she yelled

"NARUTO!" and promptly collapsed on the bed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o 0

JJcard: that's it for now; I'll continue the rest in the city. Now that the story is going to way it is, I'm trying to think of some more humor to throw in it. Feedback is always good, tell me what guys want. I'll only keep writing as long as you guys and girls want more.


	6. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will, nor probably the rights to any anime or manga.

Sorry this took so long, I have probably written this chapter 3-4 times, but deleted what I had because I didn't like it (aspiring writers, don't follow my example). Hope you guys enjoy my hard work!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o 0

Naruto couldn't move, he was transfixed by the site before him. That last thing Naruto was expecting to see was his childhood crush in his lover's house. Seeing Sakura naked and open in front of him dredged up old desires he put away long ago. She sighed contently and stretched, giving him an even better look at her tone body and trimmed pink diamond. He had dreamed about it so many times after sneaking a glance at it when he was a kid, when he was too young to understand any of it. That had started his reading of the Icha Icha series, which he was now thankful he had studied.

As he finally got out of his thoughts, he saw Sakura staring at him, a look of aghast on her face, her legs drawn together, and a hand covering her breasts. They both stayed still for a few seconds as neither one of them knows what to do in the situation. Then they both heard the shower turn off and turned to see Temari appear naked in the door way.

"Sakura, I forgot a towel, can you…."

She finally saw Naruto standing there. Before she had time to say anything, Sakura preformed a hand sign and teleported away.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Sakura's heart beat wildly in her chest; she couldn't believe Naruto had caught her in the act. She also couldn't believe she cared so much. When she saw him strong feelings started to stir deep inside of her. And SHE actually felt embarrassed when she realized she was naked in front of him. She never cared about that sort of thing before. Then she realized she was still naked in an alley not too far away from Temari's place, and started to sprint home from the roofs, hoping she was going too fast for anyone to see her. She was for most people, except for the guard on duty at the gate out of the complex, who was about to stop her before she sailed over him, giving him the best story to tell his friends.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

"Why was Sakura in your bed?" Naruto asked, still too stunned to move. He realized that he should be pissed, but seeing a second beautiful naked woman for the day, he just couldn't.

Temari flustered for a minute before decided drying off was suddenly very important to her, and rushed to get a towel.

"…It's complicated" she finally said, after first making sure there wasn't a spot of moisture on her person. "I kind of…got drunk last night, and Sakura helped me home."

"That doesn't seem that complicated" Naruto said. Even after all of the books he had read, he still could only think of the innocent answer, that Sakura was just being a friend.

"I was pretty distraught last night" Temari paused putting on her clothes, Naruto ached to see her in pain "Sakura appeared and she was someone to talk to…..then we got drunk and ended up at my place. I don't know if I can explain why it happened, but…we sort of went to bed together. I really wish you didn't have to find out this way."

He tried to stammer a response, but his mouth didn't seem to work well. She walked over to him and clasped her hands around his and looked him in the eye.

"I don't know how this is going to all play out, but I know one thing. I want to be with you and I know you want to be with me, and you won't stop until that can happen, and neither will I."

Naruto wanted to believe her, but he had made a discreet inquiry, and Kakashi had told him that something like this had happened years ago and the council had excommunicated both of them. He put on a smile anyways.

"Of course we will. But in the meantime, do you want to go out for something to eat with your 'diplomatic bodyguard'?"

Temari shook her head.

"I have an important meeting in 15 minutes, I don't have time honey, I'm sorry."

She pulled him close and hugged him, giving him a light kiss on the lips before turning to slip on a kimono and her shoes.

"I have to leave now or else I will be late, but we can meet up afterward." And with that she left. He stood awkwardly in the room for a moment,

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Temari got to the meeting, and it was as interesting as any diplomatic meeting. It was full of old men, trading agreements, and political infighting. She was usually very good at this; able to negotiate with the best of them, but not today. Today she was too distracted with thoughts of Naruto. She had started off worrying about Sakura, but had realized it for what it was, a drunk, desperate fling. Her thoughts then turned to Naruto, thoughts that had her rubbing her legs together and glad she didn't have anything that would stick up when she was aroused, which brought up a whole another range of images.

By the time the meeting was done she would have fucked anything that looked her in the eyes. Luckily for Naruto everyone else was too scared to.

OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto waited at Ichiraku Ramen for Temari to come out of work. He really needed to have a long talk about all of this. He had already ordered his usually 10 bowls of ramen, and noticed Ayame looking away from him anytime he turned to her. Had she done that before? He had been coming here for years, but never thought of her as anything more then maybe a sort of cousin, a cousin that gave him ramen.

Naruto was interrupted of this thought when he saw Temari walking towards him and she was acting funny. Was she agitated? She did seem to be fidgeting a lot and he could see sunlight glistening off sweat.

"Hey Temari, I did some research yesterday about the council and-" He was cut off as Temari grabbed his hand and pulled him to the back of the building as everyone in the shop, including Ayame, gave them weird looks.

She found a door and pushed him into it before closing it behind him. The room was small and filled with supplies, but Temari didn't seem to care. She planted a kiss on his lips, and he could swear the temperature went up 10 degrees. She had never kissed him like that, it was full of need, desire, heat, and seemed to go on forever. Her hands roamed all over his body and he did the same, feeling her smooth curves and taunt curves through her silk clothes. She started to rub herself against him more and more incessantly, like she was trying to rub him through his clothes. She finally decided to remove the intrusion and started to undress him there and then. He had to push her away for a second.

"Temari!" he whispered "You want to do it here? Now?"

"Yes, I need you, NOW" She said and kissed him hard.

He wanted to respond, but his mind finally shut him up and he started to kiss her back, only concentrating on his lips on hers. That is, until he felt her cool hand on his bare chest. He ripped his shirt off before turning his attention back to her. He slid his hands down her body until he found the sash and released it, letting her dress fall to the floor. He didn't have time to savor the moment, as she quickly undid his pants and he let them drop to the floor. She grabbed his head through the cloth and started to rub it as he kissed down the side of her neck.

This didn't satisfy her for long before she fell to her knees and pulled out his already hard dick. When he saw the smile on her face, he got even harder then he already was. He tried to stifle his grunt as she immediately took the whole thing into her mouth, her cheeks bulging with his mass. She used a hand to stroke his shaft as she sucked, and the other one cradled his balls. She sucked hard and fast not slowing down for a second as she twisted, stroked, licked, and caressed his member until he started to feel the now familiar pressure start to build up in his balls. Temari must have noticed how close he was and stopped, pulling away from his dick, a string of saliva still connecting it to her tongue for a moment.

"I'm not letting you off that easily. I just wanted you as ready as I am." She said as she stood up unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the ground.

Naruto growled with anger at being so close to finishing and attacked Temari. He grabbed her by the waist and started to suck one of her breasts as his other hand found its way to her panties. He could feel how wet she was through the fabric and realized how much she really did want this. He wasted no more time as he pulled her panties down her legs and barely waiting for her to step out of them before again going in for the assault. He kissed her, letting his hard dick rub against her belly before ordering her to turn around. She did with a wicked grin, putting her hands against the wall and spreading her legs to give him a wonderful view of her already wet pussy.

He prodded his head against her folds, letting her craze grow even higher before thrusting it in as hard as he dared. He had to put a hand over her mouth as she started to scream his name. He was going to tell her to be quiet until he realized that she had just come. He could visibly see the wetness dripping how her leg. He put his mouth up close to her ear and whispered,

"You really did need this didn't you?" And as she started to nod her head in approval and pulled back and thrust back into her over and over again as he started to nibble on her neck , letting his hands roam over her firm breasts. Not letting up for a few minutes until he felt another orgasm hit her, her legs almost buckling under the ecstasy.

He wasn't going to let her off that easily as he turned her around, grabbed her perfect ass, lifted her in the air, and pinned her to the wall. She immediately wrapped her arms and legs around him, which have him the second he needed to find her entrance again. He started again, but this time slower, watching as her body writhed with his thrusts, her mouth a permanent "O" of pleasure. He put his hands on her hips and used all his power to pound her against the wall with big, slow, hard thrusts. She moaned, pulling him in with her legs, and raking his back with her hands.

He realized he couldn't hold out much longer and started to deep thrust as he grabbed a nipple in his mouth and started to bite and flick it with his tongue as he gyrated the other one with his hand. She started to breathe dirty promises into his ear, filling his head with every dark, kinky thing she thought of doing with him. This sent him over the edge as he kissed her, as she screamed her own orgasm into his mouth as he dug deep into her and exploded, letting his seed mix with her juices.

The strength of lust left him and they collapsed to the ground, panting, sweating and enjoying the afterglow. He was still inside her as they kissed, a sweet small kiss of affection after such raw emotions they unleashed. They couldn't stay that way for long as they both realized where they were and quickly started to get dressed again. They couldn't leave at that same time so Temari left first, using all of her ninjas skills to not blush at the looks people have her as she exited the restaurant as she could still feel his come inside her.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000

Ayame shuddered herself to her own climax as she watched from a crack in the wall as Naruto and Temari thrust themselves to completion. She fell back, never having one so powerful before. She let the powerful waves wash over her as she slowly kept rubbing herself. As the waves receded and the black specks left her eyes, she slowly stood on shaky legs and started to put her clothes back on. She could see Naruto and Temari were just starting to do the same and rushed to get back out before her father noticed she was gone.

As she was busing tables she saw Temari leave, and had to give her credit for how cool she acted after the screaming and panting she had done earlier. It was a while before Naruto finally appeared, doing a far worse job of hiding his embarrassment. He sheepishly walked up to the counter, a small erection still visible in his pants. He started to pull out his wallet to pay for his food when a thought struck Ayame and she stopped him.

"It's ok Naruto; this one is on the house. After the 'performance' you gave, you deserve it. Come find me if you want any more free meals, I think we can work something out." And before he could think of a reply she turned and walking back into the kitchen to get some orders, a huge smile on her face.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

DONE! At least with this chapter. Tell me guys what you think as always.

I have heard a little that maybe you don't guys/gals don't all want Sakura in this story so is this going to be the last we see of her or what?

Also I see some international readers, that's awesome, give me a shout out.

I also would like a beta reader if anyone is interested. I don't update much so it will be easy :)

EDIT: Beta reader position filled.


	7. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor does any alternate dimensional version of myself

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next few days went by uneventfully for Naruto. He mostly trained and brooded. He tried to get a hold of Temari, but she was tied up with business. And even when she wasn't there was no place they could meet safely. When he wasn't thinking about Temari he was worrying about Ayame. What had she seen? Would she tell anyone? He was too embarrassed to go near her, which means he couldn't go to his favorite ramen stand. His stomach grumbled in protest every time he smelled its sweet ramen.

He was just getting back from a weapon training session with Tenten. She had seemed distracted during their sparing match. To be fair so was he, but it worried him when something was bothering his friends. He finally had asked her about it and she had gone rigid, saying there was nothing wrong. Her face had turned red so he assumed she was angry at him for asking and let the subject drop.

The heat that day had seemed unbearable, so he eventually took his shirt off during the fight. He was so hot; he didn't think to call timeout beforehand. The only thing that had saved him from serious injury was that Tenten fumbled with her weapon, something he had never seen her do. He just assumed she was having an off day or something. She did eventually win the match, even on her worst day she was better with weapons then him.

He was almost to his apartment when he saw Shizune walking by. He gave a quick wave of greeting and was surprised when she stopped and walked over to him.

"I'm glad I found you. Tsunade was just telling me how she needed to talk to you about something. Come to think of it, she is free now. Are you available?"

Naruto didn't really want to go on a mission, which was likely the reason Tsunade wanted to talk to him, but nodded anyways.

"Ya, I don't have anything planed for the rest of the day, but I just got finished training and I'm still sweaty" He said, showing his sweat drenched shirt.

She gave him a long look up and down his body before shaking her head.

"It's ok Naruto, you look fine." She replied.

He shrugged.

"Alright if you say so, thanks for telling me" he said, waving goodbye as he started to walk towards the Hokage's office.

"Anytime" Shizune said, looking at him as he walked away. "Really fine" she said under her breath.

Naruto tried to take his time getting to Tsunade's office but before too long he found himself in front of the double doors. He was about to knock when it creaked open and Ayame and Sakura stepped out. He couldn't do anything but stare as they walked by, Ayame giving him a small smile and Sakura actually blushing. Tsunade saw him outside and smiled.

"Well speaking of the little devil, come in Naruto. I'm glad I don't have to come and find you myself." She said, gesturing him inside.

Naruto hesitantly walked in and took a seat.

"This isn't about a mission is it" he stated flatly.

"Glad you at least have some powers of deduction. I wish your sneaking skills had improved as much. I have to use all of _my_ skills to keep others from finding out about your….relationship with the sister of Kazekage. From what little you did hide it, I assume you know the consequences if this got out. The backlash from this would cause tension between our two nations, tension that we don't need right now. I am sorry but I can't allow you to date Temari."

Naruto stood up, feeling chakra already start to well up inside of him.

"You can't allow it? What are you going to do to stop me?" He almost shouted.

Tsunade didn't blink an eye, but a small smile twisted her lips.  
"Well there is one more option." She said.

"Name it" Naruto said, still ready to fight.

"You could start a harem." She stated flatly.

The rage left Naruto faster than light, confusing filling the vacuum. His legs gave way and he fell back in his seat.

"Let me explain." Tsunade said, knowing she had his full attention now "You are the last of your clan. I have been looking through some more of the….obscure laws, and it seems that to help revive a clan, you can have an official harem. They would live with you at your clan house, which I will find for you, and help you 'restart' your clan. And there have been cases of this here and in other nations. And in some of those cases, other nations have sent a 'diplomat' to join the clan to help strengthen bonds."  
Naruto perked up at this.

"So I would be able to see Temari?" he said.

Tsunade sighed at his one track thinking,

"Well, among other women…..and you would have to start this clan house first, and they would have to decide to send her. I am sure she can convince them to do it, she is one of their best diplomats, and of course she has sway over the Kazakage. Unfortunately, you would have to have officially started it before that can happen."  
Naruto stared blankly.

"So what does that mean?" he asked.

"That means that you will have to hide your relationship with Temari for a while longer and hopefully with more skill. Until she is able to persuade her village to send her you will have to find other girls for your harem. You cannot take this decision lightly, you will become the center of attention in a lot of ways when this is announced and there is no going back. And you can't fake this; whoever you pick will have to bare your children and will be living under the same roof."

It finally started to dawn on Naruto the implications of all of this. He realized how drastic of a measure this was and how much Tsunade had worked to try to help him.

"Thank you Tsunade. If it is the only way I can be with Temari, I will do anything."

Naruto stood resolute in his decision, ready to go and tell Temari the news, until a thought struck him.

"Um, so how do I…." he trailed off.

"Pick the women?" she finished his question "usually some volunteer, the rest are just asked. They can of course say no, so I wouldn't ask unless you are sure about it. Don't worry, I will give you a few days to decide if you want to and find some…prospects. "

Naruto nodded his head and quickly left. He wanted to go straight to Temari's room, but Tsunade's warnings made him cautious. He needed to talk to her before he made any decision about what to do next. He couldn't risk trying to sneak into her room, since someone streaking away from the place had caused security to tighten up.

He was out of ideas when he saw a postman walking down the street. He couldn't go see her, but he could still get a message to her. He rushed home, and quickly wrote up a letter. He explained everything as well as he could, which in the end he realized was almost two full pages. He just hoped he explained it well enough. He took the letter and waited by the entrance to the diplomat district until he saw a postman walking his way. He casually walked past him, slipping the letter inside the postman's satchel, knowing mail to diplomats was always screened first.

He knew he couldn't just wait around for her reply and he still didn't feel like going to the ramen shop with Ayame there. He felt like he still had some energy to burn off so he decided to go back to the training grounds, even in this heat.

He tried to keep his thoughts on anything but Tsunade's offer until he got his answer from Temari. He hoped since it was the middle of the afternoon, no one would be there and he could train in piece. He walked into the clearing and stopped when he saw Tenten and Hinata about to face off. Hinata noticed him, turned and awkwardly waved to him. Tenten looked over as saw him to, yelled for him to come over.

"Hey Naruto, we were just about to spare, would you mind giving us a hand?" Tenten asked as he ran up.

"Of course, I'll help in any way I can." He answered automatically.

Tenten gave a sly grin.

"Great. We have been training together every afternoon for a couple of weeks now. We were just about to test how much better we have gotten, but I think we need a little more motivation. Winner gets a free dinner on Naruto. Sound good to you Hinata?"

"What? I never agreed to that" Naruto protested.

"You said you would help in _any_ way you could. I'm pretty sure a free dinner counts as any way."

Naruto was about to argue more when Hinata piped up.

"Fine with me" she said strongly. Naruto was surprised, one that she was going along with it, and two, how resolute she seemed about it.

"Great, it's settled then" Tenten said with a smile "Naruto you can referee, make sure no one cheats their way into a free date with you."

Naruto looked over at Hinata, determination radiating from her, and shrugged his shoulders. Tenten had roped him into this, and he might as well have fun with it while he waited for his reply letter. He stepped back and got into a pose he thought looked referee like, one hand above his head.

"Let the match" he brought his hand down "Begin!"

Hinata rushed forward, trying to get in close before Tenten could get her weapons. Tenten gracefully dodged Hinata's attacks, which surprised Naruto. He guessed they had been training together a lot, they both knew how each other fought. Tenten jumped away, throwing several kunai as she did. Hinata knocked them away with her gentle palm technique, though one did slice her coat. She frowned and stripped off her coat, throwing it to the side just as another volley of kunai flew by her head.

Naruto could not help himself from staring. He hadn't seen Hinata without her jacket in a while; he hadn't realized how full-figured she had become. He had no idea why she would hide a body like that under a jacket, it almost seemed a crime.

Naruto came out of this thought as he felt something thud against his forehead and the world went black.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto awoke to see two angels looking over him. His mind started to focus and the angels resolved themselves into Hinata and Tenten.  
"Had a good nap there? You were out for a good couple of minutes" Tenten joked.

"Are you ok Naruto?" Hinata inquired.

"Wha-what happened?" he mumbled, rubbing his head.

"You took a hit from a stray kunai; luckily it was one of my blunted ones. Why didn't you see it coming?" Tenten asked.

"I, er, I was too busy admiring your guy's fighting skills. Both of you have improved a lot. You must be training very hard." He said, not untruthfully.

"Yes we have. And now we both get to celebrate it with a free dinner! While you were out we decided it was a draw, we both knew each other's fighting styles to well now for either of us to win. Pick me up around seven tonight; I get to choose the place. I'll see you then, I have to go" and without Naruto able to get a word in, Tenten ran off.

"I was hoping you could take me out tomorrow. I have to be home by eight, so could you please pick me out at around six?" Hinata stammered, back to her old self.

"Um, sure" Naruto said.

Hinata shyly bowed.

"I am very much looking forward to it" she said before running off herself. That just left Naruto on the ground, alone, with a bruise on his forehead.

Naruto was back at his apartment. The letter had not arrived yet, so he kept busy by worrying about his dinner with Tenten. He checked his wallet; he still had money from his last missions, but he thought Tenten might not go easy on him. He also worried about how he looked. He took another shower, tried to comb his unruly hair, never really stopping himself wondering why.

Before he realized it, it was almost seven o'clock and he was heading out of the door, more nervous about the dinner each minute. He arrived at Tenten's house not long afterwards, though he did stand outside of the door for a few moments before finally knocking. He heard rushing down steps and the door was thrown open.

"You're early" Tenten said, in a bit of a huff. Naruto was a little bit stunned. Tenten was wearing a nice kimono and her hair was down, she almost looked like a different person.

"Well don't just stand there; you can wait inside while I do my hair." She waved him inside.

"I think it looks nice down" he heard himself blurting out.

"You think so?" Tenten said, surprised, absentmindedly touching her hair.

"Well…Ya. You should wear it like that more often."

"Thanks" she said, looking almost as sheepish as Hinata. "I guess I am ready to go then."

She closed the door and started walking away. He caught up to her, and together they walked in silence. He was fine with the silence, she seemed happy, and it made him feel good that he was helping out a friend.

After they were walking for awhile she turned to him.

"You look pretty good to" she said. "Don't be so shocked about it. You complimented me and I was only returning the favor. You did clean up pretty good though" she replied to his look of surprise.

They walked in contented silence for again for a while, Naruto seeing with unease that they were walking towards the upper districts. He was grateful when she finally turned to a shop. He looked up at the sign, it was a place he had heard had good dumplings, but he usually didn't venture outside of ramen, so he had never tried it. They walked through the door to see the place was packed.

"Oh man, I was afraid this was going to happen. This place is very popular so the tables are often full. I was hoping we might get lucky tonight, but I guess not." She said.

"Should we go somewhere else?" he asked.

"No, we can still order to go. It's getting to chilly to eat it outside. How about we go to your place?"

"Alright" he said, too caught up in wondering about if he had cleaned up his apartment enough to think of the implications.

"You wait in line for the food. Order some Sesame dumpling for me, get what you want. I'm going to go and get some dessert."

"You want money for it?" he said, about to pull out his wallet.

"Don't worry, I got it. Remember, you only have to pay for dinner, the dessert is on me."

She headed off, and soon he was in the back of a line that seemed to stretch on and on. Luckily it was moving pretty fast, and it wasn't too long before it was his turn. He ordered her Sesame dumplings, some spicy dumplings for himself, a side of rice, and some green tea to go along with it. It almost seemed that as soon as he was done placing his order the food was given to him, and he had to hand over his money.

He exited the restaurant with the food and started to look around for Tenten. He heard a shout, and turned to see her walking to him holding a small black bag.

"Is that all there is going to be for dessert?" he pointed to the small bag.

"Oh don't worry, it's going to be plenty." She said with a sly smile before shivering. "It's getting cold, we better get going."

Naruto quickly took off his jacket, draping it around her.

"Then let's get going, the smell of the food is driving me crazy."

She took the jacket with a mumbled "thank you" and they walked to his place silence again.

As they walked up to the steps to his apartment he had nothing on his mind but the steaming food in his hand. He didn't even notice the letter in his mailbox until Tenten pointed it out.

The night had pushed thoughts about the letter to the back of his mind, but seeing it made everything rush back. It was just sinking in how big the situation was. He quickly, while still trying to seem calm, opened the letter.

"_Ok, sounds fun_

_ -Temari_"

Seeing what she wrote, some cogs in the back of his mind clicked. He realized how Tenten must feel about him, about how the day had went, about how it was probably going to go. Tenten looked at him with confusion, but he didn't mention the letter, only opened the door and let her inside.

They talked and eat; the food was delicious, until he could see it was dark outside. The night was cold, so he had a fire going.

"I think I'm too full for dessert" Naruto confessed after the meal was done.

Tenten gave a little smile, moving towards him,

"I'm sure you can stuff in it, I just hope _I_ have enough room."

She planted a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling back. He smiled back, realizing at least a little now what she was talking about.

"On second thought, I think I can handle it" he said before reaching for the black bag.

With ninja speed, she moved herself in front of the bag.

"Not yet, we haven't even had the appetizer." as she started to loosen her kimono.

A little angry at being denied the bag, he pulled her close and ripped off her Kimono, revealing her bound breasts and small panties.

"Oh, I like it when you are demanding" she said as pulled his shirt off. They finally kissed again, hard and long, letting their bodies explore each other. Tenten broke the kiss, gasping for air. She slid down his body, pulling his shorts down with her. She could see his member, already straining against his boxers. She was about to grab it, but stopped, an idea playing across her face.

"What do you want to do to me?" she asked coyly.

Naruto could barely contain himself.

"I want to feel myself deep inside your throat, as far as I can push it."

"You want to use my throat?" she asked, pulling his boxers down finally.

"I see the look on your face. I'm not the only one."

Her smile widened, and then she opened her mouth, putting her lips around his head. He put one hand on either side of her head and pushed himself into her mouth, slowly at first. She greedily sucked him, and rolled him in her mouth until he was hard to the point of aching, she was definitely an expert. He stopped her movement and slowly pulled himself out of her mouth, before pushing himself all the way, feeling the back of her throat. He pulled himself back out and was about to thrust again, but she stopped him.

"you don't have to go easy on me, I can take even your tremendous …strength."

He was shocked.

"You think that was 'going easy?' Well, if you say so." He shrugged, and without warning plunged himself deep into her mouth. She took it in stride, allowing him to use her as he wished. He thrust again and again, harder and harder, eventually shoving it down her throat. Red chakra started to swirl around him and his teeth sharpened and he started to let all of his frustrations and stress out by using her mouth. He went as far down her throat as he dared and released it all with a tremendous roar, Tenten swallowing it all greedily. They both collapsed to the couch, gasping, Tenten with a small smile on her face.

After he came down from the haze he realized what he had done. He frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tenten, are you ok? I don't know what came over me." He said, smoothing her tussled hair back into place.

"That's alright Naru-kun" she said, still out of breath "I knew you needed a release, I just didn't know it would bring out your animal. You feel better, right?"

He realized he did, like his whole body was loose, that his mind was free from stress.

"It does! You little minx, did you plan this?"

She moved up and kissed him softly on the lips, much different then how she had acted the whole night.

"Let's just say I got to kill two birds with one stone."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Thank you. Is there any way I can repay you?"

"Well…that was fun and all, but now the rest of my body is jealous."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before giving a small laugh.

"You sure you're ready for another round?" he asked.

"Don't worry about me, my fire can even outlast your incredible stamina."

"Is that a challenge?" he probed.

"Oh no, it's a promise. One I plan to keep."

She pulled a kunai from the air and cut the bounds from her breasts. Naruto gapped at their size, she was hiding these in those small wrappings?

"Can you help me with the bottom? Lingerie is so expensive these days."

With an impish grin he got up and gently pulled them down her legs, her legs spreading as soon as they were off. He had to take a moment to take her in: hands above her head, hair in sexy disarray, breasts finally freed, smooth belly, open legs showing off a little patch of hair above small, already engorged lips glistening with anticipation, but most importantly, a smile on her face.

Pumping himself a few times until he was good and hard, he moved his way up her body, kissing his way up her belly until he got to her breasts. He savored the taste of her pink nipple in his mouth, and the moan that escaped her lips as he did so. He worked his way up her shoulder, up her jaw, before finally getting to her mouth. Just as their lips met, he thrust, barely pushing his head through before the tightness stopped him. Tenten gave a short gasp into his mouth. He slowly pushed himself the rest of the way, in and out until he was all the way in, barely fitting.

He kept up a steady rhythm; both of them just letting their emotions carry them. They switched up positions every so often, trying whatever felt right. The tightness around his dick was wonderful, and even Naruto was surprised at how long he was lasting, the relaxation had really worked. He knew Tenten had cum several times, her body would seize up and her inner muscles would clap around him, barely letting him move until she came down from her high.

He could already tell another orgasm was building up inside of her, and from the sounds of it, a big one. He started going faster, letting her reach her peak quicker, just enjoying the feeling of her muscles flexing around him as she shuddered through what seemed like the biggest one yet. An almost silent scream of ecstasy escaped her lips, and she collapsed back onto the ground. She was panting, and sweat was glistening off her body. Even though she was still trying to catch her breath, he heard her try to say something. Naruto leaned in closer.

"Dessert" she whispered, her hand pointing to the little black bag.

He reached over to the bag and was surprised when he pulled out a tube of something clear.

"Lubricant?" Naruto asked with a little confusion.

"I did say I wanted you to pleasure _all_ of my body." She got up and bent over the couch, spreading her ass cheeks with her hands.

Naruto grinned, he had never done this before but he was more then up for it.

Naruto put his hands on her ass for strength and pushed himself against her opening. He was barely able to force his head through, even with his slippery member. He grunted with how tight it was and got a moan in echo from Tenten. He eased the rest of himself inside of her, marveling at the new sensations. Tenten squeezed the muscles around his dick almost painfully.

"What's wrong, cat got your….tongue?" she joked.

She squeezed him again for good measure. He got the idea and started to move inside of her, the new feelings growing stronger. Tenten held onto the couch for dear life as he started going, realizing he wasn't going to last long. If Temari's pussy was heaven, that Tenten's tight channel was hell, a glorious hot hell. Her little hell was bringing him ever closer to release. He pulled one hand off her ass, bringing it underneath to rub her clit. Tenten screamed and contracted around his dick, making him release his load inside her, feeling it fill up her insides. He saw some of it leak out and drip down her perfect cheeks.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tenten woke up the next morning, curled up in Naruto's arms. She remembered back to the discussions the girls used to have about how all the boys would be in bed. She had been surprised when Kurenai-sensei had walked in on them and had actually joined in on the talk. Kurenai had asked about Naruto, which none of them had really considered before, until Kurenai had brought up his stamina. From then on he was always in the back of their minds. Tenten realized she had finally seen, and felt, his stamina for herself. She giggled, wriggled closer to Naruto, and fell back asleep.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry this took so long, a lot of rewrites and stuff going on in life. I had a lot of trouble with the ending. I'm not sure how much more I'm going to write for this, I will try to wrap it up, but…not sure. Tell me what you guys think, always up for feedback.

-jjcard


	8. Chapter 9

I don't own Naruto, nor do I know a guy who knows a guy that does.

(Note: this is chapter 9: I combined chapters 2-3, but kept the old numbering to avoid confusion)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto and Tenten were roused from sleep by a sharp knock on the door. Naruto motioned Tenten into the bathroom; he didn't need any more complications by someone seeing her there.  
Naruto quickly put on some clothes, opened the door, and was surprised when he saw Neji standing on his porch.  
"What can I do for you Neji?" he asked, still trying to shake the sleep from his head.  
"Did I wake you?" Neji asked calmly "I thought you would be up by now."  
"Did you just come here to check on my sleeping habits?" Naruto growled.  
Neji paused a moment, before shaking his head.  
"I'm sorry if I sounded rude. I will be honest with you Naruto. I respect you. You can be brash and you like to talk a lot, but you are a good person. You have helped many people, including me and Hinata."  
"Err…thanks" Naruto said, not sure what Neji was getting at.  
"I want you to fully understand that before I say what I came here to say. I know you are going on a date with Hinata tonight. I have heard rumors about your night life. If you do anything to hurt Hinata, I will come back here on less friendly terms. I hope I made myself clear. Now if you will excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."  
Neji gave a small bow and left, leaving Naruto with a growing sense of dread. He knew what he had to do to be with Temari wouldn't be easy, but he had never really thought that he might hurt his friends in the process. Was it worth the risk so he could be with Temari?

"I am the best kind of sore" Tenten said. He turned around to see her coming out of the bathroom, stretching with a satisfied grin on her face. Naruto could only stare for a moment, her naked body still new to him.  
"Did I hear Neji at the door?" Tenten asked, after he didn't respond.  
"What? Oh yeah, it was. He was just…giving me some 'advice' on my date tonight with Hinata." Naruto said sheepishly, not knowing how she felt about his date tonight.  
"Was he playing the over protective brother again? He had a 'talk' with me before I started training with her. I can't imagine how much worse he would be over her going on a date." Tenten said, giggling.  
He was a little surprised at how calm she was about it.  
"I really don't know if I should go through with it now. Besides Neji now, I also have…" He looked up and down Tenten's body, "…other things on my plate."  
"Oh no you don't" Tenten said, stamping up to him "you are not getting off that easy. You were out for some of it, but Hinata was fighting with all she had. I'm not letting all her effort go to waste just because you have trouble handling women." All he could do was nod in acceptance. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But that's not until later; I still have you to myself all morning. And I think we both need to take a long, hot shower." Naruto was persuaded.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto sat down exhausted, watching reluctantly as Tenten slipped her clothes back on. The slippery shower wall didn't give much support; his strained muscles were evidence of that.  
"I think I should be heading out." She said, her voice muffled as she pulled her shirt over her head.  
"But I thought we had another training session this morning? Might as well stay together until then." Naruto said, smirking.  
"Sorry tiger, if I hang around with you for any longer today, I'll be walking funny for a week. I enjoy being sore, but I also like being able to sit down."  
"I'll see you around then." He said with a sigh.  
"Sooner than you think, I'll jump you when you least expect it." She said with a wicked smile. And with that she left, leaving him alone in the house.

It didn't take him more than a few minutes before he was restless and decided to take a walk to think things over. He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.  
It wasn't long before he decided to go on the date that night. It was Hinata after all, and he really didn't want to hurt her feelings. Besides, what did he really expect to happen on the date that would surprise him? It would just be this one date though, he couldn't bring her into the mess he started, could he? What about Tenten, he thought, she seems pretty relaxed about his date tonight with Hinata, but would she be willing to share him and his life with other woman? How did he feel about her? He was originally only going to do this to be with Temari, but that wouldn't be fair to anyone else.

Lost in thought, his feet brought him to the one place he might get some answers, Tsunade's office. There was a sign on her door that read "Out on break, come back later". He was about to leave until he heard muffled noises coming through the walls. Assuming she was just trying to slack off from work, he disregarded the sign. As he opened the door, he heard a moan, which he assumed was the door.  
"Oh Naruto" Tsunade said breathlessly.  
"Oh, not again" Naruto said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Temari finally had some free time to go outside. It seemed that with the relative peace they were having also brought with it a lot of bureaucracy and politics. She couldn't leave her room without someone or another trying to manipulate her to try to get what they want. She usually ended up better off after their talk then they did, but it still took up most of her day, and it was still exhausting.  
She had planned on using this free time to visit Naruto, hoping she could find him in the city to lessen suspicion, but he hadn't been at the training grounds like he usually was in the morning. Even Tenten wasn't there, and Temari had never known her to not do her morning training. Tenten always said you should start the day off with vigorous exercise. _Maybe she got her exercise done early?_ Temari thought, and decided to look elsewhere.

The only other place she could think he could be was Ichiraku's, but they hadn't been there since they fooled around in the back room. Temari was still shocked at how stupid she had been, but that was just the way Naruto made her feel. Sometimes she just wanted to be with him; sometimes she wanted to be _with _him. She knew what she did was stupid, but hadn't really been embarrassed by it, that is until she stepped into the restaurant. It seemed like everyone was staring at her, knowingly, with judging eyes. She shook her head, knowing it was nonsense, that no one was paying her any attention. But as she walked up to the counter, she couldn't help but notice Ayame had stopped in her tracks, and hadn't moved as Temari walked towards her.

"What can I get for you?" Ayame said hesitantly.

"Do you know where Naruto is? He...had something he needed to show me." Temari said, remembering to come up with a cover story. It seemed to her Ayame started to blush, before shaking herself and responding.

"No, I haven't seen him since the last time you guys where here." Ayame said.

"Alright, I guess I'll see him some other time, thanks anyway."

Ayame bit her lip for a moment, like she was trying to decide something before blurting out,

"Uh Temari, could we talk somewhere?" Ayame finally spoke.

Temari was a little confused what she could want to talk about, but nodded.

"Hey, I'm taking a break. I'll be back in a while" Ayame said, taking off her apron.

They walked a ways in silence, Ayame seeming to work up the courage to say something, before stopping and lapsing back into silence. Temari tried to be patient with her, but after walking several minutes in silence she couldn't take it.

"Out with it already! If you have something to say, say it." Temari burst out.

She immediately regretted it as Ayame flinched and stopped in her tracks. Ayame rubbed her arm and chewed her lip in anxiety.

"How is it being a ninja? Not the fighting or anything, but the lifestyle." Ayame finally asked.

Temari was caught off-guard by the question, but stopped to think about it.

"I never really thought of it much before. It's always been part of my life, never really thought of being any other way. It really does change how you think of things. You either become detached from people, or hold them close while it lasts."

"What do you mean by hold them close?" Ayame piped in.

"Well…" Temari said, mulling it over "you don't take your friends for granted. We know that most of them won't be there forever, so we don't waste time. Especially when you are on missions for a long time with just a few people, you get very close very quickly. Emotions run high, and that is never good for the mission. So we usually have to let them out."

"And by let them out…" Ayame trailed off.

"..Sex" Temari answered matter-of-factly "Oh, it usually doesn't get very serious. That is frowned upon, it clouds judgment and leads to unneeded risk taking. It is brought up pretty early in training, and we get a pretty in-depth sex ed class. All Kunoichi also get special instruct about how to use chakra as it birth control. Though I've never really had a use for it since I was always on a team with my brothers, and no one would mess with the sister of Gaara."

Temari stopped, realizing she was rambling on and was confused why she was so nervous. She looked over at Ayame and her cheeks were bright red and she was looking anywhere but at Temari.

"Naruto…" Temari whispered and Ayame jerked up her head, confirming a suspicion she didn't even know she had.

"When we were 'together' at the store. How many people know?"

"Just me I think. The walls are pretty thick in the front, but I was in back when I heard some noises so I decided to check them out. There is a hole to the storage room that I always meant to fill…and I watched." She sputtered out.

"The whole thing?" It was Temari's turn to blush red.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm usually not the kind to touch myself or flirt with a guy like that either."

"You did what?" Temari said, not knowing which part she was more shocked about.

"When Naruto left, I kind of told him I enjoyed the show. I really have no idea what happened to me."

Temari wanted to be angry, but sighed instead.

"Naruto. Naruto happened. " She put her arm around the confused Ayame "And know that you already know about us, there is something else I want to fill you in on."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you drunk again?" Naruto said with contempt.

"Hey, don't give me that tone." Tsunade said with a small slur "This is because of you."

"Me? What did I do?" he asked.  
She waved a sake bottle around, the light sloshing sound indicating it was almost empty.  
"You just _had _to fall for the sister of the Kazekage. Then you had to go along with my stupid idea and get a bunch of other girls roped in on it. And while you're going doing it where ever and with whoever you want, I'm stuck here doing all the work."  
Naruto looked down at the pile of papers on her desk and felt anger grow inside him.  
"Paperwork? is that what this is all about? I am grateful for you helping me but you can't just crawl back into a bottle in the middle of the afternoon because of it."  
She looked up at him with narrowed eyes.  
"You think I can't handle some extra paperwork?" She barked a laugh. "I guess you would believe that. It's my fault really. I lied, there was no law in the books about harems. I found some cases of it long ago, but nothing recent. I've been running myself ragged to try to make it work. I've already had to call in many favors just for this to have a chance."  
Naruto looked at her, confusion evident on his face.  
"Why would you do all this for me? Why would you lie about it?" he asked.  
"You are a damn fool aren't you? Can't see what's in front of your eyes? " She tried to take one last swig and sneered, throwing the empty bottle to the floor. "I didn't just do this for you. I have a whole village to think of. I can't just spend my whole time working on something for two love birds." Tsunade said, any sense of drunkenness gone.  
"If it's not for me and Temari, they why did you do it?" Naruto puzzled.  
Tsunade grinned again, this time genuine mirth.  
"Oh, that one is not mine to tell."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Tsunade already filled me in on some of it." Ayame admitted.  
"I'm guessing she told you what is going on now, but I think you need to know what happened before. Ayame, welcome to the group. It all started one night a few years ago..."

_-_  
Temari was late for the weekly girl's meet up at Yakiniku Q. She tried to make it every time she was in the village. She had just barely gotten away from meetings in time to go. She strode through the entrance, nodding to the owner as she walked back to the their normal booth. Tenten waived to her as she walked up, while Sakura was to busy talking.  
"I don't care how many push-ups he does, I would never sleep with Lee. Any man that wears a jumpsuit that shows off his junk has to have something seriously wrong with him. "  
Temari rolled her eyes. The topic of discussion usually ended up on the guys. It usually didn't happen this quickly though.  
"Can we talk about anything else?" Temari groaned as she took a seat next to Tenten "I haven't been back in months and you are still on the same topic."  
"What's so wrong with talking about guys?" Ino asked snidely "And what's so wrong with his jumpsuit? It's makes it pretty obvious what he's packing."  
Temari gave up. It had been a long day and she just wanted to relax with friends. It's not that hated talking about the boys, she just didn't have any interest in it. She had had passing crushes in the past, but none had lasted, none were good enough. The pickings she had seen in The Leaf Village didn't seem much better, so she decided to try to just relax and let the rest talk.  
That worked for a while, but the conversation was unusually long and loud that night and she just couldn't take it.  
"Enough! We have been over every date-able guy in the whole country tonight. If you guys don't have anything interesting to talk about, then I think I'm going to turn in for the night."  
She was just getting up to leave when Kurenai walked up to their table.  
"I couldn't help but overhear your...heated discussion " Kurenai said with a smirk "and I think you girls may have overlooked someone."  
Everyone was too shocked or embarrassed to speak as she took a seat at their booth.  
"W...Who?" Hinata finally asked, almost forgotten in the corner.  
Kurenai's smirk turned into a devious grin.  
"I'm glad you asked Hinata. He is someone you see a lot, but I'm not surprised you overlooked him, most people do. But he has a lot of potential that many don't seem to see."  
She looked around the room at the still puzzled eyes of everyone at the table.  
"N...Naruto?" Hinata pipped in, the most she had spoken all night.  
The answer was confirmed as Kurenai's grin grew.  
"Naruto? No, We didn't overlook him, he just isn't worth talking about." Ino said smugly, denying the idea and crossing her arms. But as Temari was looking around the table, she saw everyone was considering it. She herself was surprised by the thought. He was a strong fighter and very kind, if goofy, but she had never seem him more then just a acquittance, or maybe an ally.  
Sakura spoke up next, but much more hesitant then Ino.  
"Naruto is a good kid, and loyal to a fault, but he is just that, a kid. He never really acts his age, always wanted to see things in black and white. He doesn't get the real world." She responded seriously, staring at her plate. After a moment of silence she chuckled and shook her head.

"And besides, he isn't that much to look at" she said more jokingly, trying to laugh it off.  
"You all know about his past now and know that he knows about the real world as much as anyone. As for his looks, well, underneath that awful orange you have one of the strongest young ninjas in country, if not the whole continent. Not to mention he has the benefit of the strength and, let's just say, _stamina_, of the Kyubi doesn't hurt things either."  
"How did you figure this all out?" Temari questioned, almost suspicious of Kurenai's motives.  
"Oh please, you think you girls aren't the only ones that gossip about boys." Kurenai smirked.  
Kurenai looked up then, and seeing that her food was ready, got up to leave.

"Well I hope I gave you all something to think about. Have a good night." She walked over, grabbed her food and left, the grin never leaving her face.  
They all looked at each other.  
"Well, do you think the fox really does enhance his 'attributes'?" Tenten asked finally.

They talked long into the night about what she had brought up, Temari getting in on the conversation more then she would like to admit. She noticed Hinata speaking up more then she ever did before. It was pretty obvious she had a major crush on Naruto, long before now. By the end of the night they were all thinking hard about the whiskered ninja. She almost decided to stay another week to continue the discussion, but knew she duties back home.  
T emari went home late that night, exhausted by the discussion, but for some reason she had a hard time sleeping.

She went back to The Sand Village and after a while, forgot about the discussion, dismissing Naruto from her mind, but it stuck there. When she would return and meet up with the girls, the topic would always return to him, and they would joke about his 'attributes' and his childish pranks. Eventually, after a particularly heavy round of drinking, they each admitted that they might have a thing for Naruto. Then after an alcohol induced fight, they amended that each would share him if necessary. Temari was the most plastered that night, only vaguely remembering the events of the night. But several years later when she had the opportunity to take a mission with Naruto, she took it eagerly, even if she didn't quite know why.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto arrived at the Hyuga compound at exactly six, the impressive structure towering over him. He hoped Hinata was ready to go, he didn't want to be here any longer then he had to. The large structure seemed to look down at him with disdain.  
The longer he stood in front of the door, the more worried he got. Hinata was always a neat person, she had never really been late as long as he knew her. Was she not coming or was standing here just making time seem to go slowly? Naruto was glad when the outer gates opened up and Hinata stepping out sheepishly.  
"Hey Naruto, Sorry I'm so late. If you want to do this another time..." She trailed off.  
Naruto shook his head, suddenly feeling awkward.  
"Oh don't worry, its nothing. I have nothing planned for the rest of the night. So where do you want to go?"  
Before she could answer Neji came out of the compound.  
"Why don't we eat here? There is already a spot being set for you at the table" he asked with a smirk.  
Only then did Naruto realize his that Hinata was trying to warn him away from a trap, but his thick head didn't allow him to see it. Naruto cursed Neji under his breath, knowing that Neji wasn't going to let him out of this.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm really sorry about all of that, I didn't know what Neji was planning until it was too late." Hinata apologized, closing her door.

Naruto only nodded as he did all he could not to slump against the wall. Hinata frowned, blaming herself for Naruto's distress. She knew how difficult it was to be under the gaze of her father, and Neji didn't help things either.

Hinata wordlessly picked Naruto up from the wall and led him to the bed, which he collapsed on face first with a groan. She had been learning some knew skills from Kurenai that might help him relax. She had been wanted to use them, but she didn't know how Naruto would respond. But seeing how haggard he looked, she knew he wouldn't mind.

She started pulling off his shirt with barely a protest. She took a moment to admire the subtle scars that crisscrossed his taunt back. She knew he could heal fast, but he couldn't heal everything. She traced one with her finger, feeling his muscles twitch underneath.

She sighed, deciding to get to work. She first set up a barrier to her room, keep any prying eyes away. Then she channeled chakra through her fingers, feeling them warm as it flowed through her. She let the chakra pass into Naruto's muscles as she started to massage them. She frowned, she should have felt the chakra relaxing him as it spread, but it just seemed to be absorbed. She tried channeling more chakra into her fingers, kneading his muscles. It still didn't seem to be working. She started channeling as much as she dared and was rewarded with a small moan from Naruto as the technique began to take effect. His muscles started to relax as the chakra warmed his body. She started to work her hands down his back for a few minutes, the effort making her sweat even in the cool evening. She took off her jacket, deciding to work on the hardest area. She moved her way back up to his neck, still using as much chakra as she dared. Even as Naruto gave another groan of approval, she felt worried. Her chakra wasn't acting like it should. Even as it seemed to relax Naruto, it also seemed to make him more excited. She could feel his body heat rising underneath her, his breathing was heavy, and his chakra seemed to be flowing faster through his body as if fueling off her. He also didn't seem to be conscious of it, almost like he was asleep.

"N..Naruto?" She asked hesitantly, trying to get a reaction out of him.

She though she heard him mutter something about a fox before suddenly rolling over. Before she knew it he was facing her, eyes still closed as she straddled his chest. Even as her cheeks burned from heat and embarrassment, she couldn't help but look down at his tone chest. Almost unconsciously, she started to massage his chest, working down front. She was barely aware of what she was doing, it seemed like her chakra was being drawn into him. Her breadth started to quicken as she worked, her body and clothes now soaking with sweat as heat radiated off both of them. She could see his chakra begin to pulsate, and hers along with it. As she worked her way down his sweaty chest, the pulse grew stronger and stronger, drawing in more of herself into him until she thought she could take no more. In the moment of the crest, his eyes opening and he brought his mouth to hers, their warm bodies coming together.

She lost herself in the moment, tearing off her shirt so should could be closer to him, pressing her body to him and kissing him until she almost passed out from lack of oxygen. She could feel his erection grow underneath her as he started grinding against her. She enjoyed every minute of it, reveling in his gasps as she ground against him. Her mind filled with need, she slid her hand down his pants, grasping his rod as she bent down to his ear.

"I want you" she whispered.

He responded with a guttural growl before she felt a small nip at her neck as he bit down. She could feel energy flowing through her neck, increasing the heat as she started to stroke his shaft. He bite down harder as she moaned into his ear, grinding herself against his member. His hands gripped her back as he started to thrust upwards, Hinata barely able to stifle a loud moan. Her legs started to quiver from the heat flowing through her as her vision started to dim. She looked down at Naruto underneath her, chakra flowing off him as it filled her up. She exploded, unable to take any more, the wave of pleasure taking all of her strength. She collapsed onto Naruto, and as she started to slip into unconsciousness she whispered into his ear "Naruto, I…".

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto could only hear the blood pounding in his ears. He got up with a growl, barely noticing Hinata's unconscious body sliding off of him. He could feel the Kyubi's energy coursing through him and it felt good. He could also feel the Kyubi's disappoint, its Hunger. There was only one thing it wanted and it was going to hunt through the city until it found prey.

He silently slipped out of the room, thinking enough to suppress his raging chakra. It didn't really matter, since he is over the wall before anyone has a chance to see him. His powerful clawed hands rip through shingles as he bounded across rooftops. It isn't long before a scent catches his undivided attention, the scent of need. His nose takes him to a small house nearby, the growing scent driving him crazy.

He spied an open patio where the smell originated and, as silently as he could manage, leapt to the roof to get a closer look. When he peeked his head down he had to use all his self control to stop himself from leaping through the window. Inside was Anko, his former instructor, feet up on her bed, reading a familiar orange book as she slowly slid a black toy inside herself. He couldn't stop himself watching, forgetting stealth, as she pushed it in as far as it would go, her toes curling with satisfaction. He was still watching as a snake curled around his chest, yanking him through the window.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Anko rolled out of the way as he landed on the bed, two more snakes wrap around his wrists, tying him down.

"That was stupid of you, I could feel your…" she trailed off as she turned around, surprised to see Naruto, shirtless, sweaty, and almost animal looking tied to her bed, his erection easily visible through his pants.

"Well, I guess that answers the question of what you were doing." She said, relaxing "Looks like you wanted to play in the big leagues. Rumor is that you are wooing every girl around; you probably think a lot of yourself. Well I'm going to use you, and then I'll let you go, like so many other women have that deal with boys. "

She walked over to him, feeling satisfaction as he looked her up and down with hunger. She was a little worried about his forwardness, but seeing his erection and state of dress, she guessed he was taken to the edge and not allowed to release. She smiled, knowing she would make him pay for peeping on her, but he would get his release in the end.

"Now, even though I'm going to use you, I can't let you off for spying on me."

She walked over to her dresser, still admiring Naruto's eyes being glued to her body, and pulled out a sash. She got on the bed slowly, smiling as she crawled up his body, feeling him start to strain against his restraints. She puts a hand on his chest to calm him, before placing the sash around his head, blindfolding him.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0

Naruto was angered as a blindfold was placed on him and he felt Anko retreat down his body. He was quickly settled though when he felt her hands grasp his pants before pulling them on with a quick, practiced motion.

"Now that the preparation is complete, I think we can begin."

He felt a surprisingly soft hand grasp his freed member, brushing it lightly as he felt her move around. She slowly pumped it, Naruto guessing she was taking pleasure in teasing him. He could feel her breath on his dick the whole time, hoping to feel her lips wrap around his head as she sucked him into her warm mouth. But all he felt was her hand stroking along, oblivious to his desires.

When even that started to work and he could feel the tension start to build inside of him, the hand left.

"I think that is enough of a warm-up, don't you?" she said, and he could hear the smile in her voice "I think you need to start repaying for interrupting me now."

He could feel her move up the bed before something settled inches away from his face. The strong sent of arousal told him what she was straddling his face.

"Once you start paying me back, I'll start stroking again" She said.

This was more than enough encouragement for Naruto all he knew to 'pay her back'. He attacked her with all he had. He couldn't think straight enough to do it well, but more than made up for it in enthusiasm. It wasn't long before she started to buck her hips, wanting him to go deeper. In her excitement, she started to stroke him again, stroking faster the more he caressed her with his tongue.

He could feel himself getting closer again, as Anko was reaching her own, rubbing herself against his face. He could feel himself about to cum, but Anko's orgasm hit first; pressing herself against him and removing her hand from his cock so she could rub herself to completion. She bent forward as the orgasm took her, Naruto feeling her breath as she moaned her way to completion.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, the animal taking control. It forced the snakes to let him go, before lifting Anko off him and making the snakes tie her up, deciding to give her some of her own medicine.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto found himself in a large red room, his head too fuzzy to remember how he got there. He noticed he was naked, but that didn't seem to bother him, like he was detached from his body. He walked around the large room for a while before noticed an odd background noise. It sounded like someone was whispered something, but he couldn't make out what it was.

He heard a polite cough behind him and he turned around to see a fox standing before him. He blinked and it is place was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, her red hair and white skin almost unreal in a silk kimono.

"I didn't expect you to end up here, you surprise me even now" she said with a smile.

"Get here? Where am I? Who are you?" he asked, the fog beginning to lift from his mind.

"I know it must be confusing being here, but surely you recognize the only true friend you've had since birth?" She said, opening her arms.

"Kyubi?" he almost blurted out "but you're a giant red spirit."

She laughed, and for a moment she flickered into a snickering fox.

"In your mind yes, that is what I am. But now we are in mine and this how I appear here." She looked him up and down "And it seems you appear naked. You should come here more often."

Naruto looked down at himself, finally feeling embarrassment at his nudity, trying unsuccessfully to cover his erection with his hands.

"Oh don't start feeling modest now; I've seen you bed almost every girl in this village."

"You've what?" Naruto almost shouted, feeling more embarrassed.

"Oh yes, it seems in the heat of passion, the seal weakens and I'm allowed more access to you. Watching you has been most….satisfying" she said, running her hand up her thigh.

She stepped closer to Naruto.

"But watching can only entertain me for so long, I need to feel it for myself." She grabbed his shaft in her hand before giving him a tender kiss. A flash of heat and light enveloped him.

He as looking out of his own eyes, but he wasn't in control. Through them he saw Anko tied to her bed as his body rammed into her with everything it had, the bed groaning underneath the strain. He could feel the heat radiating off her body. He thought he could smell the lust and pleasure coming from her. He knew he could hear her.

"Oh fuck, I've haven't had it like this for years." She managed to say between thrusts.

He, or at least is body, didn't seem to response, but Anko didn't seem to care. She kept telling him about how much she needed this. He was ramming into her hard enough to make the bedposts creak against the ropes and he could see bruises starting to appear on her wrists. She seemed to revel in it, egging him on.

The light left and Kyubi stepped away from him, her cheeks flushed. A small giggle escaped her.

"I was only going to give you a glimpse, too much can be dangerous, but I couldn't stop myself; your lips are so kissable."

He couldn't believe the contrast between the almost bubbling women in front of him and the raging beast that was ravaging Anko. He realized the sounds coming through the walls now as what they were, and knew what his body was still doing.

"What you just showed me, that's happening now?" He finally managed to ask and Kyubi nodded. "Why the hell is my body ravaging a tied up Anko?" he sputtered.

"And making sure she is enjoying every minute of it" Kyubi said wistfully, walking towards the other end of the room, Naruto unconsciously following her. "I'm giving her what she wants and I get what I need in return. She likes it rough, so that's how I give it to her." She turned and he noticed she was now standing next to a bed. She ran her hand over its velvet red sheets. "I'm very…flexible like that. I am also still very far from done, so why don't we take advantage of your presence inside me?"

She leaned in and gave a small nip on his neck. For a moment he felt the raw hunger and _need _flow through him before she pulled back. He could feel her using his body to try to quench it, but it felt like trying to empty a river using a bucket.

He gaped as she looked contently into his eyes. He knew he if that was him, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from having his way with whatever he wanted to, yet she was standing calmly in front of him smiling as she licked her lips.

"Will you help me?" she asked simply.

"I'll always help a friend" he heard himself say.

She smiled, her cheeks already flush with anticipation and breadth already quickening. She stepped towards him and looked up into his eyes.

"Well I'll just get you started up then." she said with a grin grasping his erection and steered him to the bed before pushing him down. He loved the predatory look she got as she looked over his body, bent down, and grasped his erection in her hands. She only held it long enough to guide it to her rosy red lips which engulfed him. She wasted no time, sucking him for all he was worth. It was like she was getting her first take of water after being in the desert.

He could barely think through her attack. Many years of need, and many more years of practice had given her the skills to leave him slack-jawed. Even in his euphoric haze he could feel the need radiating from her. A little part of him frowned, '_yet she is taking care of me first.'_ He wanted to please her back, but her masterful use of her tongue was a very good argument to let her continue. Any idea came to him as he looked down on the vixen worshiping his cock.

In her enthusiasm , her long hair had fallen over her face, obscuring his view of her great work. _'And' _he hoped '_obscuring her view of me.' _When he felt her engulf his length, he quickly made the needed hand sign, channeling just enough chakra to make it work without alerting Kyubi.

A wisp of smoke dissipated as shadow clone of Naruto appeared behind her, wearing nothing but a stupid grin. Kyubi, busy with his dick engulfed in her mouth, barely had time to react as the clone grabbed her lovely cheeks and plunged himself into her folds. She stopped her worship, and a moment passed before a low growl escaped her lips, reverberating through his cock. She looked up, her lips still wrapped around him. He could see through her hair, red eyes glowing with satisfaction.

The clone, still sporting the stupid grin, pulled out fully before ramming himself to the hilt inside of her. Naruto fell from her mouth as she grasped the sheets and shook as a small orgasm overtook her. The clone gasped, probably as her inner muscles contracted around him. Naruto found himself wearing a similarly stupid grin at how easy it was to get her off. She looked up then and his grin widened at the glazed look in her eyes.

"I _really _needed that" she stated. He heard his clone take a quick intake of breadth as she squeezed around his still buried cock. "But no way am I done with you."

She took Naruto's temperately freed member into her mouth, giving it all the praise she could with her practiced tongue. His clone took this as a signal to continue as it started to impale her again and again. The room was filled with the sound of Kyubi's messy slurping and the clone's skin slapping against her ass. Naruto could feel the impact up Kyubi's body as she tried to keep him in her mouth each time his clone thrust. He also noticed when the clone would hit a sensitive spot, she would stop for a moment, a growl telling of her pleasure, before continuing her work on him. Those breaks gave him moments of peace between her onslaught, but with her ability, it wasn't long before he felt himself getting close. She must have sensed this because she slowed, using her mouth to keep him on the edge, waiting.

She held him there, longer then he though possible, until his clone quickened his rhythm, getting ready to burst. This was obviously Kyubi's plan, as she started sucking him with wild abandon. She engulfed him until he was fully down her throat again and again. She mercifully let him go over the edge as she pulled him out of her throat to hungrily catch his seed.

His long release finally came as his orgasm hit him, pouring all he had into her inviting mouth, which she accepting greedily. His clone came a moment later, buried as deep as it could. Together they both filled her with all they had, letting her starved body take it all.

With a grunt, the clone shot its last load, disappearing into smoke. Its memories flooded back to him, the feel of her pussy, the way her muscles rippled around him every time an orgasm shook her, and finally emptying inside of her. The memories were too much. He let it all out with a yell and one final surge of everything he had left. Kyubi, caught off guard, failed to catch the stream, the large load splashing on her face.

As he came down from his high, his vision started to narrow, his body needing to recover. Before he blacked out, he saw Kyubi wiping his cum off her face with a finger, before sucking on it with a triumphant smile. As his vision went to black, he felt her engulf him again to check for anything she had missed.

He awoke with her head in the crook of his arm, gently exploring his body with her fingers. As he stirred to life, she grasped his already hardening member and nuzzled his neck, whispering how much she wished she could kiss him. He kissed her instead, trailing them down her neck and chest, the growls starting again when he reached her nipples and started to play with them. She couldn't take the teasing for long, climbing on top and impaling herself on his now hard cock. She rode him slowly, letting the second time be slow, feeling each others bodies, the slow beat rising until he came inside of her. She stayed on top for a while, letting their juices mix as she milked every last drop out of him.

Apparently, that was enough of that for her; round three she demanded a clone again. She rode the clone as Naruto entered her from behind. He enjoyed the feeling as they alternated pistoning inside of her, but it was nothing compared to what Kyubi was feeling. She could barely breadth, her body almost constantly shaking as a new wave of pleasure hit her. She rode them both with all she had, making sure they both came together again; twin streams of white leaking from her as she collapsed on the bed.

She recovered even faster then him, making him summon a gang of clones for the next round. And the next. Naruto lost count after that, eventually breaking away out of exhaustion. Watching as his clones gave her all they had and holding her as she recovered from each session.

Finally, he felt himself nodding off again, and fought to keep himself awake. Kyubi, knowing their time together was at an end, crawled up his body before giving him a brief kiss on the lips. The light enveloped him again.

He blinking looking out through his eyes, realizing he was in control of his body again. He looked over at Anko, sleeping naked beside him. He could see small bruises over her body, but her content look relieved him of his concerns.

He tried to stand, groaning as all his muscles screamed at him to stop moving. _What had they been doing? _He thought, but decided it was better not knowing. He was happy that Kyubi had helped Anko, but hoped She wouldn't expect anything from him from now on. Even though she was as sexy as any women in the village, confirming this by looking over uncovered form, he knew she wasn't right for the his 'group'. She had used him, that was all. She wouldn't want to settle down with him, especially if that involved sharing.

He found his pants in the corner, and quickly put them on, despite protests from his muscles, and prepared to leap into the night. Anko stirred then, a cute yawn and a stretch notifying him. He turned around as her eyes flickered open. She smirked.

"I don't know what got in to you, but I've glad you got it out all over me."

She turning to her side, already falling back asleep.

"The clones were a nice touch" she mumbled as sleep took her again. Which just left Naruto, his eyes wide.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok ladies and gentleman that is the end of Chapter 9. Sorry it took so long, job and school come first. I Had most of it done, but then a crushing amount of Work came my way, and I didn't have the energy. You can thank my friend and new beta reader, SgtKumar for pushing me to finish it and for doing the edits on the early chapters.

Speaking of, you probably noticed I did some edits on the earlier chapters since the quality of the early ones left something to be desired. Hopefully they don't scare off new readers anymore. I really don't have many ideas for the next chapter, so this might be it. This story is still fun to write though, so who knows.

As always, love to read feedback,

-jjcard


End file.
